$\dfrac{2}{-3} \div \left(-1\dfrac{2}{7}\right) = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{2}{-3} \div \left(-1\dfrac{2}{7}\right)$ $=\dfrac{2}{-3} \div \left(-\dfrac{9}{7}\right)$ $=\dfrac{2}{-3} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{7}{9}\right)~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{14}{-27}$ $=\dfrac{14}{27}$